


The Resurrection of the Togami Heir

by cowboygf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Development, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender non conforming character, M/M, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life, Trans Character, she/her gay Kirigiri Kyouko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboygf/pseuds/cowboygf
Summary: After the Future Foundation's Killing Game, Makoto Naegi decides to open up a new Hope’s Peak with the help of his friends, looking forward a brighter and better future than their bloody past. Byakuya Togami, though, isn’t looking too much forward to this daily life around his fellow survivors. But he could indeed learn a thing or two, maybe, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Byakuya Togami’s eyes fell into the city below him, much less chaotic looking than before. He could see smoke from where he stood, from many parts, most likely from destroyed and burning cars, or places. But now, the red, despair inducing, sky that seemed to alert everybody of a terrible event, such as everything that occured in the last months, was fading away, very slowly, but Towa City looked brighter than before. He had to admit though, nothing like that would’ve happened without the help of those who he found to be quite pathetic a few months ago. Byakuya couldn’t say his thoughts changed exactly. They weren’t useless, for sure, they were capable of great things, as hard as it was for him to admit.

He huffed, it wasn’t like he would anyways, not outloud. He did owe one to the other Naegi and Fukawa, though. They did save both him and the town, saving the time of Future Foundation, who was way too busy as they saved the town, trying to save their other members. And so he pondered, maybe they deserved to join the 14th division of the Foundation, along with the other survivors of the Killing Game. Fukawa would probably bother him about becoming an actual member, not that he couldn’t easily say a simple no, but maybe they did deserve it, after everything they had been through. Byakuya felt something about it. Maybe he was proud of them, or just satisfied with the results. Either way he didn’t want to catch himself putting too much thought on it.

He stared down at his golden wrist watch. They were five minutes later than planned. He scoffed. If they wanted to join the Foundation, they had to learn to be punctual. “Fools…” he said under his breath. He sat at the edge of the door of one of the Foundation's helicopters, it was stationed in a high building, but that shouldn’t be a problem to Fukawa and the other Naegi, as they could simply take an elevator. Togami wondered why they were taking long though. He hopped off the edge and walked towards the edge of the roof where he stood, waiting. He looked down and cherished the view once more, the strong wind waving his blond hair like in a cliche scene from some kind of movie, where everything has already ended very well. Better well than terrible, he guessed. He had enough of terrible times inside Hope’s Peak, terrible times for a lifetime for sure.

No matter how much he had assured himself of it, he did still feel afraid. At late night, alone in the library, on his room, just alone. Byakuya knew he was fated for victory, but, well, getting out alive with his… friends was indeed a kind of victory by its own. It wasn't as he imagined at the start, surely. As hard as it was for him to acknowledge it, he came to care about those people. Even Fukawa, as annoying as she could be. And even Yasuhiro, as dumb as he could be… a lot of the times.

Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard steps towards the small door in the floor, that led to the roof. He looked at it, already with a hand placed against his belt, where a stun gun was. He had no idea what he could face in this town still, there were some Monokumas left wandering around after all. But, for his relief, or not, it was the other Naegi, Komaru, followed by Toko Fukawa right behind her.

“Mister Togami!” Komaru exclaimed, climbing out of the door, sitting on the floor for a moment. Byakuya let out a relieved sigh, maybe way too loud. “We-”

“You two are exactly ten minutes late, explain yourselves, I don’t have all day to wait on the dynamic duo, things have been very very busy lately, every minute counts,” Byakuya interrupted her right away, stepping towards Komaru who got up from the ground, patting off dust from her skirt.

“Wow, thanks! Love to see you again too!” Komaru said, in a sarcastic tone. “Really, we are sorry, the elevator wasn’t working and-”

Byakuya was taken aback, a sudden thud was heard. It was the sound of Toko’s head hitting her face against his chest, due to their height differences, in a tight hug. “Byakuya-sama!” she exclaimed. “I-I…” she looked up for a second and Togami seemed to have no reaction, “I… Sorry, I don’t know what got into me,” she let go off him. “I-I’m just glad we finally get to see you, heh. Well, physically that is.” Toko bit down her nails, as Komaru patted her shoulder with a soft smile.

He frowned, “Sure, I am…” Togami coughed into his hand, “It might not be believable, coming from my person, that is, but choose to believe it or not, I don’t really care, but I am, indeed, happy for rescuing you both. Naegi will be glad to see you, other Naegi.”

“It’s Komaru,” Komaru giggled, awkwardly.

“Oh, yes, sure,” he turned his blue eyes at Fukawa, staring her down for a bit. “It is none of my business, but did you take a bath?”

“H-Huh?”

“You… for my huge surprise, don’t stink like an endangered stink bug, as usual, so I thought I would ask.” He pointed out. It was true, when she hugged him, as uncomfortable as it was to have his personal space evaded so suddenly, at least Fukawa had this nicer smell. Well, he wouldn’t call it nice. He just thought she didn’t stink, that is all.

Toko’s face flushed a bit, “Y-Yeah, Omaru made me take a bath before we g-got back home,” she huffed, “It was annoying, especially since this dumbass wouldn’t stop bothering me about it, but do you think it’s good, Byakuya-sama?”

He took a moment to answer. “No, I simply approve of you not stinking that is all,” he sighed loudly, “Very well, are you both ready to leave this town?”

“Yes!” both said in unison, and Togami nodded. Both of them seemed very confident, much more than their older selves.

“By the way,” Togami heard Komaru speak up as he turned his back to enter the helicopter, Toko went inside first though, sitting back on the back seat and relaxing, letting out a loud sigh of relief, complaining something about her back. “Is that how you say you care for people or…?”

“Tch?”

“Hey, you know it’s okay for you to say you think it’s great Toko’s actually taking care of herself, right? She’s your friend, there’s no shame in-”

“You don’t understand, at all. And I will not make you, I’m not your father or teacher, it should be obvious on why I act as I do. And besides, I have absolutely nothing to hide,” Togami pointed, harshly, but Komaru, unlike her old self, never took her gaze away from his intense blue eyes. “If I express myself a way, believe me, that  _ is _ exactly how I feel. Now get inside, we don’t have all day.”

“I know that’s a huge lie but I guess I’m gonna let that pass,” Komaru said, shrugging. “For now!” she then hopped inside the helicopter and Togami scoffed.

He knew he hid his emotions. What else was he supposed to do. He didn’t want to be a fool, did he?

But little did he know, the end of his and his friend’s story was just the start to another journey, back to a more usual life, with no killings, no trials, no investigations. But something that he considered much, much harder. Actually living with a group of people who cared for him. Togami frowned as he thought about it, hearing Toko and Komaru chat between themselves from the back seat.

The helicopter took flight, leaving Towa City behind. He was imersed in his own thoughts the whole trip. The biggest thought on his mind, as of now, was if there really was no shame on expressing himself. Was the other Naegi really right? His family was indeed dead after all. He didn’t have to live up to any expectations, despite being perfect at everything he did most of the times, if not all.

Would he really give up on the facade he built over the years? Togami scoffed. 

He doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

The greeting both girls received was as warm as anyone would’ve expected. Togami watched the scene unfolding right before his eyes, by his helicopter’s door, that now stood in a base on the back of the new Hope’s Peak. Such base was put there for the sake of convenience, and it did help in times like this. He watched them, though, he looked at the hugs, the laugh, the happiness, jeez even Kyoko had a tiny little grin on her face, her, who, in a way, acted much as Togami did. Unless for the fact she only didn’t know how to express her emotions, but never used this fact to attack others, not directly at least.

Togami sneered. What was up with this feeling? He felt relieved to see this scene, everybody together, happy. Well, that was just a normal reaction for somebody who had gone through what he went through. He crossed his arms, walking towards a very loud Hagakure who hugged Toko tightly, way too tight. He shook his head at Hiro’s usual display of foolishness but he couldn’t put much thought into it, as a hand grabbed him by his not very thick side and pulled him onto a unwanted hug.

“Togami-chii! I’m super glad ya are here too, man!” Hiro exclaimed, hugging both Toko and Byakuya, both squirmed and he finally let go, with a silly and big smile. He laughed, “Was that too much for you two? No matter how grumpy you are, I still love ya!”

“Hagakure, I have been here less than a day ago,” he patted his suit, as if he had gotten dirty, “Is this all really necessary?”

“A-And! It’s just plain annoying! Ok, I’m…” Fukawa bit her nail for a moment and then sighed, “I’m happy to see all of you again! B-But that doesn’t gives you f-free pass to squish me, the only one that I would gladly let squish me is-”

Byakuya coughed, knowing where this was leading too. Fukawa’s face had a bit of flush on it. “Yes, I agree with Fukawa, either way,” he turned to Makoto who had been chatting with Komaru, Aoi and Kirigiri, very excitedly, “I think it’s finally time, Naegi. Tell them about our plan, since I assume they are somewhat out of the loop with what we want for the future and for this evening.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Makoto exclaimed. “So… First of all,” he turned to Komaru, “I wanna make clear once more that I’m super proud. Of both of you, really, and-”

“Can you save the comeback of your emotional speech later, that’s not what I told you to mention,” Togami said, impatiently. Makoto let out a ‘hehe’ and Komaru frowned, side eyeing the tall blonde man.

“Well. Aside from that, since everybody is here, we wanna get real serious about finishing Hope’s Peak! The last stuff needed is in the insides, with stuff like materials and all so, we want to finish it by spring! And I know that if everybody puts their mind to it, we can do it!” Makoto asserted, followed by a choir of hums of agreement, he smiled a bit and then kept going, “And besides that I wanna say that tonight I was thinking, since everybody is here, we’re all gonna have a dinner! At mine and Kirigiri’s apartment! I just need everyone to bring whatever they wanna drink, the rest is on me and, well, you sis,” he smiled sweetly.

“A-A gathering? Y’know, I’m glad to be here and all, but i-it’s okay we don’t need-” Fukawa began, but her best friend cut her off, linking an arm behind her neck and pulling her closer. “Omaru!”

“Hey don’t be so modest, we saved a whole town, silly!” Komaru exclaimed, “But yeah, I’m gonna help you with it! Me and Toko haven’t had a real meal for months, you know that, I’m super excited to have actual real food to eat,” she giggled.

“Y-Yeah, all that running around and fighting did a thing to our bodies too but,” Toko smirked, “W-We’re kinda buff now, hehe.”

Komaru gasped and showed off her ‘guns’, they weren’t impressive though so she looked down. Togami rolled his eyes as he watched. He turned his glance to Naegi, “Is there any activity I should partake in to help the academy?”

“You’re gonna be busy with Future Foundation stuff today, ain’t you?” Naegi pondered and Togami shook his head, adjusting his glasses.

“Not really, not for now at least, I was just thinking of getting my usual reading fill,” He explained, “In this case,” he glanced at Toko and Komaru chatting, “Is there a library here? Well, it only makes sense you would construct one, it’s a school after all.”

Naegi nodded, “Yeah! Maybe you and Fukawa-san should check it out… Wait, were you thinking of that? I saw you looking at her, so I-”

“Yes, I did think that Fukawa might as well enjoy it, as the writer she is, but I don’t particularly care, as long as I can sit and relax with a nice book-”

“Uh… About that… I think you might get mad at what we have there right now, like, the only thing we have,” Naegi gulped, not looking directly at Togami anymore as if he was about to spew out the worst offense the world had ever seen. “We only have Toko’s works in there right now, we haven’t really had a good amount of time to pick other stuff up y’know?”

Byakuya frowned, “Do I _really_ have to read those?”

Kyoko stepped closer to them when she overheard their conversation, eyebrow raised and crossed arms. “I think that would be an yes, Togami-kun. Unless you don’t want to read at all.”

Togami huffed, he could see a tiny smirk forming on the corner of Kyoko’s mouth, “I see, well I can’t not read, so I suppose those might do. For now. I’m not a guy who enjoys reading romance, though,” he explains, crossing his arms and staring at Fukawa who was getting hugged by Aoi and hissing.

“Maybe reading something such as that might help you,” Kirigiri pointed out.

“What are you implying? I have no desire in romance right now, at all.”

“It’s not about romantic feelings, Togami-kun,” she turned to Naegi then, blinking at him for a moment, “By the way, have you forgotten about the situation of our house, Naegi-chan?”

“Huh? Oh! Oh man…” Naegi scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t think we can have the thing tonight over there…”

“Indeed, I knew you had forgotten so I thought I would mention, we could always use the school’s kitchen, it is done and filled with ingredients after all,” Kirigiri explained and Naegi nodded, but the one who watched them looked confused.

“Didn’t you two buy the things necessary to your apartment yet?” He questioned. Ever since the Future Foundation’s killing game, Naegi and Kyoko had no time to focus on settling in.

“As you may know, we did spend a enormous amount of time around Hope’s Peak trying to rebuild it,” Kirigiri asserted, sighing, “We should get to it though, now that things are settled. You should do the same, Togami-kun. Didn’t you have no time as well, since you were busy dealing with the Towa City situation.”

Togami frowned, “You are right, that will be a huge bother though, surely.”

Naegi giggled, “You aren’t used to actually going out and doing stuff by yourself, right Togami-kun?”

“Indeed,” he smirked, “Pennyworth would do anything and everything I ever asked for. But, well, now he is…” Togami coughed into his hand, “Well, I guess I shall focus on that next. Although, I will spend my time today reading in the library. You may meet me there if you need anything,” he walked away to inside the school, hands on his front pockets, silent.

* * *

 

Togami sat in silence and looked concentrated on his book. “The Ludicrous Adventure of Miss Jirou”, sounded like a mediocre title for him, he was only a few pages in when he heard the door open and his eyes shot up to its direction. The author herself stood there, she scratched her nose, careless of her surroundings, till Togami spoke up. “Oi, Fukawa, what are you doing here?”

“I-Oh, B-Byakuya-sama!” Toko exclaimed when she noticed him, “I’m here to c-check out the library, Makoto mentioned they only had my works in here,” she chuckled a bit, “I-It’s… kinda dumb, but I feel nice because of it. I-It’s like my own emporium, heh.”

“Yes, whatever,” Byakuya dismissed her and then he frowned, “Hold on, shouldn’t you stay away from somewhere this dusty? You might sneeze, after all.”

Toko bit her lips, “Y-You’re right, but I think we will be okay,” she walked towards a shelf and got out a book, it was another one of hers. Then she got another with her other hand, though it felt much lighter than the first, and that’s when she realized it wasn’t an actual book. “W-What’s this calamity?! Eugh…”

Togami sighed, closing his book after he bookmarked it. Toko noticed it. That means he did take interest on her work after all, she was too busy freaking out to blush though. “What’s oh, so very wrong, Fukawa? It better not be idiotic.”

“Look!” she went up to the table he was sitting in and shoved a manga on his face.

“Oh?” he adjusted his glasses, grabbing the manga from her hands. “The Bomb Inside Her? That sounds extremely foolish for a title,” he frowned and Toko nodded fervorously. “I see maybe I have to agree with you, at least on this, as hard as it is to admit.”

“W-Why’s this here anyways?” she complained, “I thought Komaru was the only one that would possibly ever like things like this! Oh… wait…”

“Oh, so the other Naegi is uncultured as well, I see,” Byakuya cleans up her question with that statement.

“Like I a-assumed, they’re both dumbasses,” she groaned and then her expression softened, looking at Byakuya, “S-So… I saw you reading one of my books… What did you think?”

“Uhm? Well, first of all it’s a misleading title as it’s obviously not an adventure and just some romance, it’s also a very cliche title, mediocre at best in fact, but,” he coughed, “I must admit your passing and choice of words is indeed quite good. Not that I would expect any less of somebody with your Ultimate title, but well, if it wasn’t alluring then surely I would say you didn’t deserve to be the Prodigy Writer.”

“Oh!” Toko braced her sides, blushing. “T-T-Thank you so much!”

“I’m simply answering your question, do not thank me, I’m also being honest to you,” He asserted and put the manga on the table, getting up from his chair, “Well, I shall leave now. I have better things to take care of.”

“I-I know you’re just answering me…” she said but then she smiled at him, “Hehe, it still means a ton to me.”

Togami blinked for a second and then coughed, “Yes, whatever. Oh, before I go, you may also answer to one of my questions.”

“O-Oh?!” Toko exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loud for a person like her. She gulped then, what if it was something she always wanted to hear from Togami? “I-I mean, yes? W-What’s it Byakuya-sama?”

“Why do you only ever write romance? I would assume you don’t quite look like a person who experienced it too many times,” Togami explained, a little bit insensitive. Toko raised her eyebrows. “See, I’m not the kind of guy who enjoys it a lot,” he sneers and folds his arms below his chest, “I am more of an adventure guy, maybe even mystery. I love the thrill of trying to solve them all with my own intellect.”

“I… Uhm… I just, I guess you’re right, I never experienced stuff like that… at least not real,” she explained, biting her lip, not looking directly into his eyes, “That’s probably why I do it though, to, you know! Just, fill in that gap in my heart? Because… I really wish I had that. But there’s only one person, hehe, that I would like to share those sentiments with, quite honestly,” Toko blushed and looked at him, she was met with a frown though, which made her heart sink. Togami knew it was him, but how was he ever supposed to react?

“I see,” he adjusted his glasses, with a huff, “Well, farewell.”

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Why is that of your concern?” he asks, coldly.

Fukawa hesitates, “Sorry, I just wanted to know if you needed uh, help with anything.”

“Once I need a butler again I shall let you know,” He said sarcastically and then walked off the library.

He wasn’t so sure of what he was going to do next though so he sighed, still in front of the door and then he walked back in, Toko raised her eyebrow when he did.

“Uh… Byakuya-sama?”

“Ugh, truth is, I have absolutely nothing to do,” he then smirked a bit, “Maybe you shall indulge my interest, at least for this afternoon. But I shall be very true with you, this means absolutely nothing between us, Fukawa.”

She sat there with no reaction for a second. The words “indulge his interest” went to her mind with a bit spicier meaning than they actually meant. Toko blushed and then shot him a little smile. “I… hehe, I’m glad enough to be worth of your company!”

“Very well,” he sat down the table, on the opposite side to where Fukawa was sitting, “What do you recommend me, Fukawa? I want to read only the very best works, but there is only yours in here. Then you shall give me the one that will leave me at least a bit impressed.”

“Yes!” she went to the bookshelf and grabbed a book that had a red cover, handing it to Byakuya and looking at his expression, analyzing what reaction he would have. He looked at the back of the book for a second, but, as expected of a big and well known author such as Toko, there was no synopsis. He huffed.

“What is this about?” he frowned.

“It’s uh… about a girl conflicted between two crushes that she sees at the train station, everyday. A guy and a woman,” she explains, her tone seemed much more confident than when talking about anything else. Toko coughed, “I mean, that’s like… the basics of the book. There is way more to it than that, I promise.”

“Uhm, I see,” Togami adjusted his glasses and opened the book. They stayed in silence from then on, Togami sometimes shifting his position on the chair, but, otherwise, a silence that in the start was uncomfortable to Toko, till she remembered that, if Togami was unsatisfied with something, he would surely point it out, loud and clear. That was a good trait of him. He was honest, she didn’t need to wonder if he was lying or not, he was just totally straight forward about his feelings. And if he was quiet, maybe Toko finally satisfied him with something.

She smiled a bit.

* * *

 

By page one hundred and fifty, Toko was shifting on her seat, she wasn’t bored, she was used to staying silent and not talking. And she was comfortable also. But she started getting hungry. Her belly groaned loudly, loud enough to make Togami stare at her with a frown, and she laughed nervously.

“Ugh… when will dinner be ready?” she spoke up, trying to ignore the fact she had embarrassed herself in front of Byakuya. Togami huffed.

“I must admit I’m getting hungry as well,” he looked at his golden wristwatch, he gasped a bit, “It’s… quite a time we have been here, I couldn’t really realize.”

Toko widened her eyes at him and then smiled a bit, “Oh, so… does that means it got your attention?”

Togami coughed, “Yes, indeed, it impressed me a bit, I never expected I would be this engaged. I find romance foolish at times, but the way you put it in this story makes one wonder what will happen next,” he explains and Fukawa couldn’t help herself but squeal internally. She had _his_ attention, with her work. He never gave a chance to them back in Hope’s Peak, so her face had a big dumb soft smile splattered over it after she hears his opinion. He squints at her, “Don’t let it fulfill your ego though, I would’ve thrown this book into a fire if it didn’t quite catch my attention, you are a well known writer, I don’t think you are doing nothing more than just your job.”

Fukawa’s stomach growled again but it felt heavy too. Her soft smile disappeared slowly. “Right…” she murmured. Did he really mean that last part?

Not even Togami was sure, he just didn’t want her to think it meant something more than a compliment to her interesting work. Maybe it came out too harshly. He couldn’t do anything about it because the library’s door busted open, to reveal Komaru’s figure standing there with a finger pressed against her cheek, looking at Toko and Byakuya for a second, she looked like she was about to say something but didn’t. Togami shut the book, and looked at the Naegi, frowning a bit, “Oi, speak up what’s so important to interrupt me?”

Komaru didn’t speak a word for another second but then she shook her head and went, “Oh! Right! Hi, sorry I was just… surprised to see you two together here,” she shot a smile to Toko, who looked away, “Anyways, Makoto told me to call you two so you two can go help us in the kitchen, it’s almost dinner time y’know.”

“Oh finally!” Toko exclaimed, maybe too excited for a person like her so when Togami gave her a look, she got flustered. “W-Wait! Nobody ever mentioned we would have to cook!”

“It’s either that or we order take out, but big brother says he wants everyone helping so we can all bond and stuff,” Komaru smiled, “I think it’s kinda fun really!”

“Tch,” Togami blurted out loudly, getting up from his chair in a elegant manner. Toko watched his movements from up close, biting her lips. “As long as there is decent food to eat.”

“I bet it’s gonna be tasty!” she turned to Toko, “Aren’t you coming?”

Toko shook her head, still paying attention to Togami who then left in silence going towards the kitchen. “O-Oh! Yeah…” she frowned when she went towards her friend, “What’s with that face? D-Do I look funny, like a clown?”

“No! Just…” she wiggled her eyebrows, “Oh you know.”

“I… really don’t dumbass,” Toko huffed, “Wait, is it about Byakuya-sama?”

“Yeah, why were you two together, alone, huh?”

“It is! Not what you are thinking… unfortunately I guess,” she sighed and Komaru patted her shoulder, “Oh! He gave a chance to my work though, ah…” she braced herself, blushing, “B-Byakuya-sama… g-gave attention to my work hehe, I’m the luckiest woman in the world oh~”

Komaru looked at her friend for a good moment before she shook her head and giggled, “Riiiight, I’m glad though! Your stuff is really great, I know it! Actually I’m gonna grab a book or two from here,” she smiled.

“O-Oh?” Toko brushed the drool from her lips with her sleeve, then smiled softly, “Thank you…”

“Yeah! That’s what friends are for, oh also, are you still gonna do that, uh… I… I?”

“I-Novel?”

“Ya!”

“Oh, uhm… I will try it out,” Toko said and then frowned, suddenly remembering what happened earlier. “Also! Stop putting dumb mangas in the library, they aren’t literature!”

“That wasn’t me! It was probably my brother,” Komaru’s face lighted up, “Is there the fifth volume of The Bomb Inside Her?!”

“I don’t know and I don’t care! If there i-is then take it with you!” Toko exclaimed.

“You should give it a try, maybe you would surprise yourself!” Komaru exclaimed, crossing her arms. Toko was going to fight back but the rumble coming from her tummy stopped her, making her groan and Komaru’s serious expression change to a smile, “You are really hungry, maybe we should argue about manga later,” she pointed out, giggling.

Toko rolled her eyes, “C-Can’t wait for it,” she said playfully, “Now we should go, t-the faster we start the faster we can eat.”

“Yeah!” Komaru suddenly grabbed Toko’s hand and Toko let out a yelp but before she knew, the Naegi was dragging her, running to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Togami frowned at the kitchen sink, as if scolding it would ever make the dirty plates and utensils go away. He looked at Kyoko, who stirred a pot of curry, the smell from it evaded his nose and, despite not wanting to admit it, it smelled very nice and his stomach didn’t lie when it growled.

“Why do I have to wash the dishes, instead of anybody else?” he frowned. “Anyone else, like Yasuhiro, would be more fit for this.

“It’s because as I deducted-” Kyoko closes the pot she was stirring, placing the now dirty wooden spoon inside the sink, and turned off the stove, “You have no idea how to cook, at all. You grew in a noble family, I assume you never touched a stove in your life. You won’t tell me I’m wrong, will you Togami-kun?”

Togami frowned. “It’s… true,” he huffed, “But doesn’t mean I can’t cook, I was chosen as the heir after all. Anything and everything I ever tried out came out in absolute perfection,” he smirked and then looked at Kyoko. “Can you say the same?”

Kyoko didn’t reply, her expression darkened and Togami couldn’t say he didn’t feel a bit of fear from that. After all, Kirigiri was a very powerful woman. But she never bragged about it. “I’ll ignore that remark, but my main reason for not letting you try is that I think our newcomers need the best meal they had in a few months, I think you would say the same,” she said and then turned to a hanger in the wall close to the stove, where a Hope’s Peak symbol pattern apron was hanging and then she handed it to Togami, who stared at it for a few seconds. “Use that so you won’t get all wet.”

“I know what aprons are for, thank you,” he barked back, tying the apron up before he turned to the sink and, with a bit of disgust from the dirt he spotted all over the plates, he started his job. He looked at Kyoko get other ingredients and get to work. “What are you doing now? There aren’t that much people here.”

“Oh? It’s tofu, Fukawa-san asked for it this morning,” she explained, and then side eyed Togami, who was opening the sink a bit too much and spilling water. “I don’t mean to intrude in your life but, you seem less harsh and ignorant towards Fukawa nowadays. Maybe that is a good sign.”

Togami scoffed, “It means absolutely nothing.”

“I never implied it did other than it being a good thing,” Kyoko refuted, then a tiny bit of a smirk formed on the corner of her lips, “Or maybe you are just spilling words from your very own mouth.”

“Uh?” He squinted at her, who then continued working on the tofus. He rolled his eyes and decided to not ask any further.

Before they could continue talking, Makoto came into the room, standing at the door frame, looking a bit out of air. “Kirigiri-san… me and Hiro are done moving the tables in a bigger one… I- Togami’s washing the dishes?"

“Yes, I see you have two orbs in your face that are called eyes and they aren’t blind, congratulations,” Togami sassed back and Makoto let out a little awkward laugh.

“I’m just surprised that’s all!”

“He doesn’t knows how to cook,” Kyoko pointed out, “By the way, the curry is ready. Can you tell Asahina-chan that she can work on her dessert now?”

“Yeah! Right away!” Makoto ran off the room, going to look for Aoi. Togami squinted at Kyoko, maybe a bit too long because she looked back.

“Is there something on my face?”

“No, I was just wondering about your relationship with Makoto,” he points out, “After all, you just busted into my business. I think I do have the right to ask you about it as well.”

Kyoko shakes her head, “I wasn’t busting in. That was simply me pointing out something about you, but you took it as a personal offense of some kind,” she said, “Expected, of course.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Togami exiged.

“As for that,” Kyoko looked at him with a incredibly soft expression for, well, Kyoko, “Me and Makoto are close friends, that’s all. We also decided to live together because of it, but Komaru will join us soon. I don’t see why you ask this though, not because I will get defensive for whatever reason you got, but because you already know it,” she points out.

“Curiosity, that’s all,” he says, finishing washing another dish. He frowned. “When did you all ever eat this much, I wasn’t even invited, was I?”

“It’s mostly Asahina-chan and Hiro’s doing,” she explained, finishing all ten tofus she planned to do and placing them together with chopsticks on a plate.

“Of course it is,” he rolled his eyes.

Talk about the swimmer girl, Asahina walked into the kitchen, at the same time Kyoko grabbed the plate of tofu and went to the dining hall most likely to place them there, and grabbed what looked like things to bake something, but, just like Makoto, she turned to Togami and scratched her head in confusion. “I don’t think that’s something I expected to see,” she chuckled.

Togami groaned, “If this is such an amazement to you all, maybe start paying me for the view.”

“I’m just playing around with you, don’t gotta get all grumpy and stuff!” she pouted, as she started making a chocolate cake. Togami turned his head for a bit and observed her work on the small wooden, old looking, table that there was in the middle of the kitchen in between the sink and stoven and the cabinets that stored food.

“Why are you going to make cake? There is no special occasion today, is there?” Byakuya asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

“Nope! But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some cake, silly,” Aoi said, on her usual high spirits. “What kinda dessert you had in your house when you were a kid Togami-kun?”

“Pennyworth would bring me the finest dark chocolate from time to time,” He explained, finishing off one of the last remaining cups in the sink, “But as a kid I didn’t have much time for silly things such as eating sweets.”

“Damn, no wonder you are so bitter!”

“What did you say?” Togami asked, harshly, he had heard what Aoi said, but she had no right to. Who was she to assume things of him anyways?

“Nothing!” Aoi blurted out, “Teehee, a year ago you wouldn’t tell us none of that.”

“What? About my butler and the chocolate? Tch, that is a simple thing that I don’t mind sharing with peers, in fact, you should be delighted with information from me,” he said, in a cocky manner. Aoi took a few seconds before she started snorting. “What’s so very funny?”

“Pfft, you can’t get off your high horse can you?” she laughs, “But really! Since you didn’t have sweets as a kid, now’s your chance to be happy!”

“I don’t need such things to be happy,” he frowned.

“It’s a way of saying, but, hey! I get happy ‘cause of donuts! You can’t tell me that getting happiness from stuff like that is invalid!” she huffed loudly, Togami could tell she was pounting.

“Other things make me happy, things with much more value,” Togami points out and Aoi frowns deeply, dropping the spoon she was using to stir the cake batter only to stare at him.

“That’s… mean, ya know? Aren’t you the one that always said people can’t judge others by their own values or whatever?” her tone seemed more serious now.

“Uh…” Togami bit his lip, “Yes, indeed. So what?”

“Well! Don’t say something doesn’t has value just ‘cause you don’t see value in it!” she exclaimed, at the same time that Togami finished off the last dish and put it away, turning off the running water of the kitchen sink and turning back to look at Aoi. “And what if I love donuts and you love books, those stuff makes us happy so that’s what matters the most not if they are like super important to other people!”

Togami stared at her for more seconds before he sneered. “I won’t say you are wrong, but you’re quite an idiot to try to give me a moral lesson,” he folded his arms below his chest.

“Maybe one day you’re gonna get it inside your head, I believe in that firmly!” she exclaimed, placing the cake batter inside a cake tin, and then walking up to the stove and placing it inside, letting out a satisfied sigh, “Welp! Around like forty minutes or so and it’s done,” Asahina said as Togami got his apron off and placed it back on the hanger. She giggled, “Was washing it that bad?”

“Why do you care? But no, it was fine,” he said.

“Wow, jeez, what snake bit your butt today Togami-kun? I’m just kidding,” she asserted, scratching the back of her neck before she turned her eyes to the kitchen door, “I’m gonna go get some tofu!” Aoi ran off then, leaving Togami leaning against the kitchen sink. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

He didn’t think he would ever have such moment. Together with people who, despite everything, cared for him. It felt odd to say the least.

Togami pushed his glasses up to the top of his head, then looked at the steps that he heard towards the kitchen. Fukawa and Komaru walk in, having a talk between themselves as Komaru goes up to the stove to get the curry pot, still hot. Fukawa stops suddenly though, confusing her friend who, after she got the pot, just stared at her. Fukawa was staring at the glassesless Togami, who squinted at her. “Oi, Fukawa, missed something on me?”

She finally snaps out of it with his voice, “O-Oh! No, just… I don’t think I ever saw you with no glasses, heh.”

“Uhm? Good to see you got working eyes,” he points out, “There’s nothing special about it.” He lowered his glasses again

“H-Hey, I just thought it was… pretty,” Toko built up the courage to blurt that out and Byakuya stared at her, and Komaru’s stare alternated between both.

Togami coughed, placing a hand against his cheek. He felt somewhat warm, but he didn't like to admit it.

Komaru cleaned her throat. “Uhh, so, I got the curry, we should get going? You two Mister Togami!”

Togami shook his head, cleaning his throat, as if to try to forget his previous sensation. “Just call me Togami, fool.”

“So that means you think we are the same, I’m glad,” she smiled and then nudged Toko in the shoulder so she could accompany her to the dining hall. She didn’t though.

Fukawa’s stare laid on Togami, who stood before her, and looked ready to leave. “Uhm.”

“What do you want? And what was your commentary about?”

“Uh?”

“Why did you call me that term of endearment? I don’t need to be reminded that I am that kind of thing, thank you,” Togami said, but not in a harsh tone, a somewhat nervous tone.

“Oh… that. S-Sorry? Even if you know you are though… there’s no harm in a f-friend pointing it out is there?” Fukawa suddenly gasped, realizing what she had said, “I mean, if you consider me one t-that is.”

“Well, yes,” he was fast to answer, which made Fukawa’s heart beat faster, “Whoever, it doesn’t mean anything additional. Doesn’t mean you have to compliment me either, I don’t need those.”

“R-Right…” she looked at the stove, “I’m gonna make something.”

“Uh? It better be good.”

“I’m not sure what though,” she looked back at him, “Can you maybe help me out, p-please?”

“Huh?” Togami suddenly widened his eyes. That was his call to show off his astounding cooking techniques. That he never truly used, or was even sure he had deep on the inside, but he would anyways. He gets up, getting the apron tied behind his back again, “Let’s get to work then, Fukawa. We will make miso soup!”

Fukawa nodded and then let out a chuckle.

“What is funny to you? Go grab the needed ingredients, I’m sure you know,” he crossed his arms, his expression looked more excited than usual. Toko’s stomach felt like butterflies were flying in it. She thought the scene was very endearing. The only reason he was that expressive was the fact he was going to show off, it was the thrill of the hunt actually. Togami didn’t care for winning as the most tasteful plate of the night, but he did care on showing how much he worked and that, even if his plate wasn’t the best they tasted, would guarantee he could comment on how much work he put on it. Well, him and Fukawa. But still.

“Sure!” she asserted, maybe too loud but then stopped herself, looking at Byakuya, “Uhm… actually, I don’t k-know the ingredients, I never had t-that kind of stuff at home and nobody ever teached me cooking you know,” Toko grunted, and then stared at Togami, expecting something.

“Huh? You expect me to know?”

“Y-Yes! Byakuya-sama, you’re smart…”

Again, with the compliments. Togami huffed, “Well. Uhm.”

“Well?”

They stayed in silence for a good minute. Staring at each other.

“Byakuya-sama?” Toko finally spoke up, “D-Don’t you know how to cook?”

“Huh? Absolutely not! Of course I do,” he says, crossing his arms, “Hmph… alright. I do not. Happy now? Show me whatever you can do Fukawa, I will-” he coughed, “Follow your lead. For once.”

Toko blinked at him a few times and then smiled softly, bracing herself already, but she shook her head before she could start daydreaming and nodded at him.

Once Toko grabbed all the ingredients needed, she placed them on the kitchen counter and looked at Togami. “C-Can you make the noodles?”

Togami sneered, “Of course, they are no match for me.”

“You have no idea how to do it, right?” Toko asked suddenly. Togami stayed silent. “Right, I-I can help you…”

“I don’t-” he sighed, “Fine, I will accept your help. Show me the way.”

Toko smiled softly, before she began explaining that he should place the noodles, still uncooked, in the water so it could eventually change its texture. Togami did as she said while she cut some vegetables, in silence, only the sound of the boiling water and the knife Toko was using to chop the vegetables hitting down the wood board on top of the counter.

The silence was broken once Asahina came into the room though, running. “The cake!” she exclaimed and Toko frowned at her sudden scream. Hina asked Togami to give her space in the stove, grabbing gloves and getting the cake tin out of the stove, putting it on the center wooden table. She sighed in relief. “Hmm, it looks great actually, so I don’t think I messed up,” she said, more to herself than anybody else.

“You better not have,” Togami said.

“That’s… very ominous, thank you Togami-kun,” Asahina giggled, “So… What are you two doing?”

“Uh? Can’t you see? Yakisoba.”

“Oooh, tasty! Wait… didn’t Kirigiri-san say you couldn’t cook?” Hina pointed out and Togami rolled his blue eyes, turning off the stove and grabbing the pot where he was boiling the noodles.

“Oi, Fukawa. What do I do now?” He asked, frowning, holding the pot.

“Uh, you… gotta throw the noodle water away first,” she explains, then looks back at Hina, who observed them. “W-What did you miss?!”

“Nothing! It’s just nice to see you two are working together, really,” Hina smiled.

Toko couldn’t hide a small smirk. “Yeah, yeah. Now shoo, Byakuya-sama needs to concentrate.”

Hina giggled, grabbed the cake that she set on a big plate, and walked away to the dining hall.

“Seems like we are the only ones left to present our plate,” Togami says, “Uhm… how do I throw only the water off?”

Toko stopped cutting the meat she was now chopping in little pieces, and went up to one of the cabinets where all kinds of utensils including pans were kept, grabbing a strainer and handing it to Togami. “Just place the noodles there and y-yeah, it will work.”

Togami just hummed and did what he was asked to do.

“Then you can place it inside uh, a p-pan,” Toko explained, “I’m gonna c-cook this meat and then we can put everything together.”

Togami nodded. “Oi, Fukawa,” he said, as he placed the noodles inside the pan as she said, “At least you are not half as bad at this as I thought.” He admitted. As hard as it was, maybe he felt generous tonight. In fact, he should be kind this once to her. After all, she was teaching him a important skill.

“T-Thank you!” she exclaimed, losing attention and cutting a bit of her finger in the process, yelping when she felt the small yet sharp pain. She had went through worse. “D-Damnit…”

“You fool,” Togami shook his head, “Go get some bandaid before Genocider decides to show up.”

“B-Byakuya-sama?” she said, kinda muffled as she placed her finger against her lip, feeling the iron. “I will be fine, but… was that-”

“No, I just wish to finish this, don’t assume I put too much thought into the well being of everybody around here,” he said before she could finish.

That was him lying to himself and others again. As usual. He huffed and crossed his arms. Toko stared at him for a few more minutes before she cut the last few pieces of meat and put the in a small frying pan. She looked at Togami again, “D-Do you want to?”

“What do I have to do?”

“Just turn the meat a-after you think it’s well cooked, I-I’m not really into rare meat so…” she explained.

“Fukawa?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you know that much about making yakisoba?” he asked. Toko seemed to harden a bit for a moment, staring off at space.

“I-I had to learn how to do at least one actual meal for myself,” she explained. “My m-moms never did stuff. So I just learned for myself.”

“I see,” Togami adjusted his glasses as he watched the meat fry in the pan, holding a fork so he could eventually turn the pieces. “So it was a survival tactic. That’s a bit impressive for somebody like you.”

“I-I guess so? But! T-thank you! Byakuya-sama!” she blushed, “Uh… oh! The shoyu! We have to add it on the noodles, I’m a dumbass.” Togami didn’t really correct her on the last comment. He watched as she dropped the shoyu sauce over the noodles and dropped all the vegetables she chopped. They both then waited in silence for the meat to be ready. Togami did an actually good job on watching it and not making it too rare or too hard, so hard people wouldn't be able to chew. After it, Toko grabbed the frying pan and dropped the meat from it inside the yakisoba pot.

Togami crossed his arms, giving a satisfactory little smirk and Fukawa letting out a sigh.

“I will take the meal,” he said, breaking the silence. “Finally, we will eat.”

Toko nodded and went after him, who hold their yakisoba pot, walking towards the dining hall.

Toko smiled softly behind him. Would it feel like that to cook with him? Because she wouldn’t mind teaching the very few recipes she knew to him.

* * *

”Yum! Kirigiri-chii this is really nice, oh man,” Yasuhiro exclaimed as he got his third plate of curry.

Toko frowned at him, who was on the other side of the improvised long table they set, consisted of two smaller tables placed side by side. “H-How can you eat that much? You look like a pig!”

“Listen, we got one life Fukawa-chii! And we gotta eat all we can during it!” he said before he shoved another spoon of curry on his mouth.

Fukawa rolled her eyes, eating the tofus she asked Kirigiri for, using chopsticks.

Everyone was having their own pleasant conversations together, but as soon as they heard Kirigiri clear her throat out of blue, they stopped, looking at her. “I believe Togami-kun has to tell something to Komaru and Fukawa-san, isn’t that right?”

Everyone in the table turned to Togami, who ate the curry in silence, along with a glass of wine. He frowned for a moment, but suddenly noticed. “Oh, indeed,” he coughed, getting up, “Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa. After saving Towa City, and rescuing me, I can’t say I was not impressed. I will give you two some tests, as to prove you two can indeed be permanent members. But feel welcomed. You two are officially part of Future Foundation’s 14th division.” He said, giving a firm nod at them, before the room exploded in clapping sounds and Komaru laugh as Fukawa got hugged by her, who whined about it. “Ahem,” everybody stopped their ceremony to look back at Byakuya, “I shall give you two your suits by the morning,” he coughed into his knuckle, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you Mis- I mean, Togami-san!” Komaru exclaimed.

Toko couldn’t show other reaction other than smirk as she continued eating her food. She didn’t know how to react in situations like that, but she was delighted to get Togami’s recognition. She blushed a bit.

Kirigiri smirked from the corner of her mouth at Togami, “I see you you and Fukawa-san made a yakisoba,” she said as she started grabbing a bit from inside the pot.

“Huh?” Togami and Fukawa said in unison, who then stared at each other for a second, before looking away.

“Yes, indeed,” Togami confirmed, “You shall not be disappointed, after all, I am the one who did- I mean, assisted on the making of it.”

“Oooh! Togami-chii be cooking!” Hiro said playfully before he got some of the yakisoba.

Nobody said anything for a while as they tasted it, Fukawa looked nervous on her own chair while Togami looked completely confident.

“Togami-kun, Fukawa-kun! This is really good, especially for a guy that never cooked” Naegi suddenly said, chuckling.

“I told you, fools,” Togami adjusted his glasses and Fukawa let out a sigh of relief. “I’m always excellent.”

“Maybe you should thank Fukawa-san as well, Togami-kun?” Kyoko pointed out and Togami widened his eyes before he coughed.

“Well, yes, thank you, Fukawa.”

Toko yelped, a good yelp. “Y-yes Byakuya-sama!”

Naegi chuckled and looked at Kirigiri and then Kyoko, “After all that we went through and all this school building stuff, we had zero time to buy stuff for our house,” he started explaining, “So I thought I would ask you two to come buy furniture with me tomorrow, I think I mentioned it earlier!”

“Ooh, like a family shopping trip” Komaru exclaimed. She swore she saw Kirigiri blush for a fraction of a second, “We used to do that with Mom and Dad, remember?”

“Yeah…” Naegi smiled, but it was obvious it looked somewhat sad. Komaru did the same, but Naegi shook his head and looked at Hagakure, “Are you coming too Hiro?”

“Sure thing Naegi-chii!” Hiro said, still stuffing himself.

“Toko, Togami?” He turned to both.

“Do I really have to do such commoner like activities? Besides, I buyed mostly of what I need already, unless for some furniture that takes place in the dining room.” He sighed, “I guess I shall join you all in that shopping trip.”

“Haha, it’s gonna be fine Togami-chii, ya gotta get used to this new life without tons of money, ya know? It’s fun actually, until ya get a debt,” Hiro’s expression went from a big goofy smile to a sad one and Hina patted him on the back, shaking her head.

“I’ll go too! I was helping around so you know, I couldn’t really buy stuff either!” Hina explained and Naegi nodded.

“Toko?” he turned to Fukawa again, who was eating a plate of the yakisoba she made.

“I don’t t-think I have any other option  do I?”

Naegi smiled at everyone in the table, “Then that’s settled, guess we’re gonna have a little bonding time tomorrow!” He exclaimed, smiling sweetly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Togami sighed, but not loudly, adjusting his glasses, staring down at his half eaten yakisoba.

He would sure have one hell of a long day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is. Way bigger than i expected it to be but i hope its good it was fun writing it!!

**Author's Note:**

> ME? stanning trigger happy havoc more than any other dr game? in 2018? yes! i have had this idea on my mind lately so yeah, it will also be really self indulgent but you know what they deserve it! either way im excited to go on with it


End file.
